


寻找温暖的骨头 08

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	寻找温暖的骨头 08

感受着自己清晰的一呼一吸，Newt带着享受的心情注视着Thomas即使蒙上一层睡意，却还是硬撑着看着自己的蜜糖色的眼睛。

Newt把左手从被子下抽出来，抚上了Thomas的脸颊，“Tommy，现在将近凌晨三点，这个世界除了月光和秋风，仿佛只剩我们两个了。如果只有两个人，我是不是就可以大胆做自己的决定了呢。”他的声音像低声的琴弦拨动着Thomas的鼓膜。

“但是有些决定如果随随便便就做了，可能会后悔一辈子的。”Thomas的目光带着试探。

“你知道我会陪你一起后悔的。”Newt的左手向下滑，抓住Thomas的手腕，然后义无反顾地带着他伸进了自己身上宽大的睡衣中。

有些惊诧的Thomas脑袋微微离开了枕头看着Newt。动作的人把他的手放上自己的腰线，拉进距离滑进他的臂弯，把腰身和双腿紧紧贴到他的怀里。“给我个证明，Tommy，”Newt急促地说道，嘴唇有点不带章法的落在Thomas脸上，“证明我现在就存在在这里，让我感受到你，感受到我自己。”。

Thomas在Newt的眼眸和话语中败下了阵，他猛的收紧手臂将人死死扣入怀中，仿佛要把那细的要折断的腰肢嵌入自己身体里。他翻身压在Newt身上，湿润的吻像羽毛一样细碎地落在Newt的头发，眼睛，鼻尖，下巴，锁骨。同时他的双手又漫无目的地在对方后背游走揉捏，一切都乱了套，Newt被一次次抓离床面又跌回去，床垫发出“噗噗”的声响。

“别急，Tommy，我会陪着你的。”唇齿交融的空当，Newt呢喃着说道。

Thomas的眼泪又流下来了，苦涩的味道在嘴里化开。他轻轻舒了口气，低下头再次认真含住Newt的唇。唇与唇的按压摩擦，牙齿含住对方的下唇缓缓厮磨，舌尖深入卷住想要躲闪的红舌吸吮翻搅。Newt很快就难以呼吸了。他的吻逐渐向下转移，鼻尖滑过Newt泛红冒汗的肌肤，惹得身下的人要命地小声抽气。

舌尖在Newt的颈侧和胸膛划过一道水迹，接着温和地卷住了粉色的乳尖。牙齿在乳晕上摩擦啃咬，舌尖绕着乳珠暧昧地绕圈。Newt眯起眼，咬住下唇忍耐着不肯发出声音，下意识地抬腰用腿间磨蹭Thomas肌肉结实的大腿。

Thomas突然感到头皮一阵拉痛，黑色的短发被Newt拽住脸被迫抬高。“你看起来很有经验啊，Tommy...”对方脸上带着点意义不明的埋怨微笑。

他没回答，只是扯起嘴角，将一只手的示指和中指伸进Newt的口腔中翻搅着。对方完全没有反抗地吸吮两根手指，舌面滑过指腹，顺从地在上面沾满自己的唾液。这种臣服感让Thomas的欲望燃烧的他口干舌燥。

满是津液的手指牵着几根银丝拉出，他撑在Newt上方艰难地给他做扩张。这过程对于两个人都是极大的折磨。Newt紧皱眉头闭着双眼，脸歪到一旁痛苦地承受着异物在内部带来的烧灼般的疼痛，而Thomas手指在紧涩的甬道里卖力翻腾也没能让对方好受半分，记得他额头挂满汗珠。

“来吧，Tommy，做你想做的，”Newt费力地睁开眼睛，细长的胳膊环住Thomas的后颈，嘴唇凑到他的耳边，“带我离开这里。”

进入的一瞬间，强烈收缩的紧致感烧断了Thomas的脑神经。身下的Newt的声音明显扭曲了调子，然后他像赌气似的憋着声音，身体剧烈地颤抖，在床单上扭动着，喉间粗重的呼吸夹杂着细细的抽泣声。Thomas感到连接的部位有温热的液体缓缓渗出，他晃了起来，撑起上半身紧张的低头检查。

“对不起，Newt，你很疼吗？”

Newt半吐着舌尖费力地喘息了一阵后，睁开月光下明亮的褐色眸子，“相信我，没什么比现在这种疼痛感更让人感到幸福的了。”他把一条腿软软搭上Thomas后腰，另一条向一侧张开放在床上，肘间猛的拉紧，腰拼命抬高将Thomas送向深处。

这感觉将Thomas淹没了。他将脸埋在Newt颈间，身下不受控制地胡乱冲撞着。Newt挂在他身上跟着无力地摇晃，浑身止不住地发抖，双眼早已失去聚焦，无意识地送上双唇亲吻Thomas的脸侧。喉咙里挤出细细的快乐与痛苦并存的叫声，混杂着呻吟的喘息搔刮着Thomas的耳廓。

Thomas沉浸其中，融化在Newt身体中的快感和心脏的揪痛，他的睫毛被打湿，下眼眶憋的发红，眼泪冷冷地滴在Newt的肩膀上。伸手按向连接处，不知混杂了什么的温热液体沾上他的指尖，这种恐惧让Thomas动作缓了下来，他觉得他要把Newt杀死第二次了。但Newt几乎下意识地紧紧抱住他，将他重新拉入沉沦。

找到Newt的唇，Thomas品尝着对方带着清冽的味道。然后他抬起上身加速了盲目的冲撞。身下的人随着撞击一次次仰起头，把呻吟咕哝在嗓子深处。夜晚的月光下，Newt雪白的颈子伸长后仰，长着嘴像鱼一样喘息，形状精致的下颌极大刺激着Thomas的感官。令人眩晕的快感潮水般翻涌过来，将二人淹没。

Thomas终于在Newt体内释放的那一刻，Newt仰着头看着对方哭花了的脸紧缩扭曲着后方跟着迎来了高潮。

他该怎样做才能让Thomas不总是为他流泪呢？

Newt用掌根抚摩着Thomas的脸颊，却不知道有泪水从自己的眼角滑下，隐入鬓角的金发中。Thomas喘息着退出，稍微拉开了距离，Newt的唇贴上去，张着嘴伸出舌尖引诱，Thomas立即大力搂住他的后腰送上一个绵长深密的亲吻。

“别离开我，Newt。”Thomas抵着他的额头轻声请求道。

Newt没法回应这个问题。他只能拉着Thomas在自己身侧躺下，贴着汗津津的身体，沉默着交换呼吸。


End file.
